Wallace Jenkins
Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins was a Non-Rate Infantryman in the UNSC Marine Corps. PFC Jenkins was stationed aboard the during the Battle of Installation 04 in September 2552. Early Life and Career Wallace Jenkins was born on the Outer Colony world of Harvest, to a farming family. In 2524, he joined the Colonial Militia of Harvest in an effort to make use of himself. His ambition was to join the UNSC Marine Corps as an officer. Jenkins was a noted sharpshooter and was assigned one of the prototype Battle Rifles. During the fight against the Covenant on Harvest, Jenkins' entire family was killed when Gladsheim was attacked by the Covenant. He was deeply depressed after losing his family and used his anger to fuel his hatred of the Covenant. The only person close to him to survive was his fellow sharpshooter and friend Forsell, who had saved his life when Jenkins was blinded by rage and attempted to kill Tartarus. After escaping from Harvest, Staff Sergeant Johnson offered Jenkins, Forsell, and the remaining militiamen the chance to become real UNSC Marines in his unit.Halo: Contact Harvest Epilogue It remains unknown what Jenkins did when he became a Marine, but by 2552 he was stationed on Reach Station Gamma, a space station above Reach. The Battle of Reach During the war he presumably fought at the Siege of Paris IV. He was on board Reach Station Gamma during the Battle of Reach, still fighting alongside Sergeant Johnson. The other marines with him included Privates Bisenti and O'Brien. Their Friend Or Foe (FOF) tags were detected by SPARTAN-117 and SPARTAN-058. The group was fighting a pack of Jackals Rangers, defeated them with the help of the Spartans, and with the help of SPARTAN-117, they managed to destroy the database of the Circumference and escape the station aboard a Pelican.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Pages 326-327 They then proceeded to board the Pillar of Autumn, and traveled to Installation 04. The Battle of Installation 04 Once there, the Pillar of Autumn is attacked by the Covenant, and Jenkins escaped the ship in the same lifeboat as Sergeant Johnson and his squad. After meeting up with the Chief and fighting off Covenant patrols, they took Pelican Echo 419 to Alpha Base. The Flood Later, Jenkins, along with the rest of Fire Team Charlie (excluding Chips Dubbo), were taken on a Pelican to what they believed to be a Covenant weapons cache, but it turned out to be one of the Flood Containment Facilities. There, he, Captain Keyes, Sergeant Johnson, Private Bisenti, and Private Manuel Mendoza encountered the Flood for the first time on Halo. In the fight, an Infection Form, weakened by a millenia-long hibernation period, latched on to him and took over his body.Halo: The Flood, Page 175 He dropped his video-recording helmet, which was later found by the Master Chief, who watched the horrifying attack via the Recorder Chip of Jenkins' Helmet Recorder.Halo: The Flood, page 206 The video ended suddenly, right as the infection form hit Jenkins, and infected him. He and his entire squad, except Johnson and Bisenti, were turned into Combat Forms. However, in Jenkins' case, his Infection Form was weakened from the centuries of containment, and it cannot control him fully.Halo: The Flood, page 176 He watched in terror as he lost control of his mutated body and the Infection Form moved his body around and assaulted his mind. Survival and Death Jenkins' combat form followed a group of Flood to the surface where they attacked a group of Marines under command of First Lieutenant, Melissa McKay. Without complete control over his body, Jenkins, who was desperate to end his own life, attempted to get killed while assaulting the Lieutenant, but instead he was captured by the ODSTs. Major Antonio Silva tried to interrogate him. While being interrogated, the infection form inside of Jenkins attempted to attack its interrogators by extending a tentacle through Jenkins' hand, snapping the bones and veins. As Jenkins described it, it was a "living hell". However, the infection form was knocked unconscious by the pain. This gave Jenkins the chance to reveal the imminent threat of the Flood beneath the base.Halo: The Flood, page 275/276. Jenkins did this by motioning to the boot of Major Silva. Lieutenant McKay correctly interpreted this and ordered a squad to exterminate them. He was later taken to the Truth and Reconciliation while the Marines assaulted the ship. Jenkins, knowing that Silva planned to take the ship home to Earth, overwhelmed the Infection form inside him and tried to destroy the ship because he knew that there were more Flood present aboard it and that they would inevitably escape and destroy Earth. He failed to do so, but Lieutenant McKay, seeing the truth as well, destroyed the vessel for him. The destruction of the Truth and Reconciliation mercifully ended his suffering. Halo: The Flood, page 332 Before he died, he managed to mouth the words "Thank you" to the Lieutenant. Trivia *He was one of the first people to use the Prototype Battle Rifle, which entered service in 2524. *Jenkins is voiced by voice actor Chris Wicklund. *Jenkins is the only Marine mentioned to be infected by an Infection Form, weakened by the long hibernation the Flood form had undergone. Because of this, he is able to control his body to a certain limit during times as the Flood Form retracts into a corner of their shared mind. *Jenkins was 18 in the year 2524, which meant that he was older than the Master Chief. *Though he was appointed a Sharpshooter in his platoon by Johnson in the events of Contact Harvest; in the Flood containment area in Halo: Combat Evolved he was seen wielding an MA5B instead of his favorable BR55 Battle Rifle. This is most likely because the only weapons that survived the Battle of Reach, were "standard Marine weapons" and the Battle Rifle was still not the main weapon used by Marines, so it would have been stored in special lockers, which were all destroyed along with the Spartans weapon's lockers during the Fall of Reach. *He may have some connection with L. Jenkins. *An interesting fact is that in this picture he is wearing a hat but in both the Graphic Novel and the cutscene where his squad is attacked by the flood,he is wearing the standard issue helmet that other Marines wear. *For having such a small appearance in Halo: CE, Jenkins has become a very popular character. This is most likely due to Halo: The Flood, and Contact Harvest. *Even though Jenkins wears the same helmet as Riley, in the cutscene in 343 guilty spark,he has a standard marine helmet *It is strange how he was the only marine in fire team charlie wearing armor and a helmet, as the others were wearing bandanas,boonie caps,sergeant caps or nothing, and not even Johnson was wearing armor. Sources Jenkins, Wallace A. Jenkins, Wallace A. Jenkins, Wallace A.